Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition!
by XxSimplyAlicexX
Summary: Competition to see who can write the best Sonny With A Chance Summer Romance! Details inside! COMPLETE. Please check my profile for any more possible contests.
1. General Information

***Sonny With A Summer Romance* Competition!**

Lemme hear ya say heeeeeey!

You probably know what this is going to be about based on the title above, but in case you're wondering: Yup, it's me, back with another SWAC competition! That's right. In honor of all of you fellow writers and amazing readers out there, and because summer's almost over, I want to challenge YOU to write about a Sonny With A Chance summer romance! So here are the details:

**General Rules:**

_- Your entry can be any length!_

_- One of the main genres has to be romance, though the other is optional._

_- No crossovers (strictly just Sonny With A Chance)!_

_- Any rating will be accepted!_

_- Though slight spelling mistakes and grammar mishaps will be easily forgivable, please check your work. - Try to keep the characters in character!_

_- You can enter up to TWO STORIES (but win only one prize!)._

_- Any SWAC couple will be accepted: Channy, Tawnico, Chawni, etc._

_- And lastly, use your creativity and have fun!(:_

**Prizes:**

_**First Place **_- _I can:_

_Feature you in one of my next SWAC stories (given you tell me a description of the character and your first name, if you don't mind)!_

_Dedicate a one-shot to you!_

_Let you choose one story of your own stories (under 20 chapters) and I will review all chapters with my honest opinion!_

_**Second Place**_ - _I can: _

_Dedicate a one-shot to you!_

_Let you choose one story of your own stories (under 20 chapters) and I will review all chapters with my honest opinion!_

_**Third Place **_- _I can:_

_Let you choose one of your own stories (under 20 chapters) and I will review all chapters with my honest opinion!_

_There will be two first place winners, two second place, and two third!_

Anyways, that's about it. Remember to review below if you want to enter so I can get an idea of how many people plan on entering, so I can determine the deadline. If you have the entry ready, PM me: You can enter a story already written as long as it matches the theme. Just remember to add something along the lines of "XxSimplyAlicexX's Sonny With A Summer Romance Competition" in the summary!

Please enter and start writing! I can't wait to read all of your amazing stories! Good luck! :D


	2. Entries Entered and Deadline

**Competition Update!**

Hey guys!

Thanks for reviewing! Now I have an idea of how many people are interested in entering, and I'm already so excited to read all of your stories! I already have one entry in…

**A Very Channy Romance Summer by OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

So yeah! Please review or PM me when you have your story up, and I'll be interested to know! I also have a list of people who are currently interested in entering:

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**Man-Suz-She**

**OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

**LOLChanny819**

**CherriesR4me**

**ApostolicPrincessinGod**

I appreciate all of you! And again, thank you SO much! I appreciate every single one of you, and I'm sure all of your stories will be EXTREMELY fun to read, and I can't wait until you post them up!

So, I've come up with a deadline: _**Thursday, September 1, 2011**_

I think that should be enough time, considering that most of all will probably be in school by then (my school year starts in about two and a half weeks!), and though the first day of autumn is September 22-23, I figure that this will be enough time. BUT, if you decide that you need more time, I am willing to give you more time!

So again, thanks, and I can't wait for you to post your stories up! Good luck!(:


	3. Just A Short Update

**Another Competition Update!**

Hey guys!

Thanks for reviewing! Now I have an idea of how many people are interested in entering, and I'm already so excited to read all of your stories! Just an update –

**Entries**

**A Very Channy Romance Summer by OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

**Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'**

**Contestants**

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate**

**Man-Suz-She**

**OXOXStayStrongXOXO**

**LOLChanny819**

**CherriesR4me**

**ApostolicPrincessinGod**

'**rEd RoSe-StArFirE-RoSeFiRe'**

**Saraspsg2010xx**

I'm still waiting on entries, but no rush. The deadline isn't too soon. I'm just extremely excited to read some more Channy! So happy that there are still people out there trying to keep the Channy magic alive. Woohoo!(:

Anyways, this is a short update, but once I get more entries in, I'll post up a Contestants/Entries page where I'll be updating A LOT every time I get a new contestant or entry. Thanks so much, I really appreciate it. And again, I can't wait to read your amazing stories!

**(This is completely random but a Maroon 5 song came on the radio... and I love Maroon 5! I need to get up and dance. :P Just thought I'd let you know… haha! :D)**

See you guys soon!(:


	4. Entries, Contestants, and Reminders

**Entries, Contestants, and Reminders!**

**Hey guys!**

**I'm happy that I got a few more people to join and I got a new entry! So here's an review of what's been happening!**

**Entries**

A Very Channy Romance Summer_ by OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night_ by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

Day at the beach_ by It'sLittleMe_

**Contestants**

_LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

_Man-Suz-She_

_OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

_LOLChanny819_

_CherriesR4me_

_ApostolicPrincessinGod_

'_rEd RoSe-StArFirE-RoSeFiRe'_

_Saraspsg2010xx_

_It'sLittleMe_

_TracyCook_

Just a few **reminders**:

-It can be ANY couple, so Tawnico or Chawni (though I've never read a Chad/Tawni fic) is accepted just as much as Channy!

-Also, you can enter up to TWO stories, so feel free to enter a fluffy, quickie one-shot in addition to your dramatic multi-chap!

**That just about concludes this update. I can't wait to receive more amazing stories from you guys! You are all truly talented and dedicated writers! Happy writing!(:**


	5. Good News, Bad News

**Updates!**

**Lemme hear ya say heeeeeeey!**

**I have good news and bad news.**

**I'm sorry to report one contestant leaving, but I completely understand to having no free time, so it's perfectly fine! Sorry to see you go, but you're still a great writer (you know who you are! ;D). So guys, if at any time you need to forfeit, just tell me, and it'll be good. I don't want to force you guys to do anything you don't want to do!(:**

**On a happier note, we have two more contestants! Warm welcome LilRockerStar and TheRandomWizard23!(:**

**Here's the info:**

**Entries**

A Very Channy Romance Summer_ by OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night_ by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

Day at the beach_ by It'sLittleMe_

**Contestants**

_LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

_OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

_LOLChanny819_

_CherriesR4me_

_ApostolicPrincessinGod_

'_rEd RoSe-StArFirE-RoSeFiRe'_

_Saraspsg2010xx_

_It'sLittleMe_

_TracyCook_

_LilRockerStar_

_TheRandomWizard23_

**Anyways, still looking forward to your amazing entries and everything! I can't wait to read more from you guys! Long live Channy!(:**


	6. Updates! Surprise, surprise!

**Updates! (Again… I should get more original with the title I put up here…)**

Hey guys! I'm back with another update… I figured that I'll just update every week or so (if there are any changes, of course). Here's the info!

**Entries (starred entries indicate that they are complete)**

*****A Very Channy Romance Summer_ by OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

*Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night_ by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

*Day at the beach_ by It'sLittleMe_

Endless Summer Nights _by TracyCook_

*Best Summer Ever _by Saraspsg2010xx_

The Summer's Almost Over _by TheRandomWizard23_

**Contestants**

_LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

_OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

_LOLChanny819_

_CherriesR4me_

_ApostolicPrincessinGod_

'_rEd RoSe-StArFirE-RoSeFiRe'_

_Saraspsg2010xx_

_It'sLittleMe_

_TracyCook_

_LilRockerStar_

_TheRandomWizard23_

_BookLuvr123_

Thanks again for entering, and I can't wait to see all of your amazing entries. I love reading more and more Sonny With A Chance… it gives me that warm fuzzy feeling that more people are still keeping it alive even though it ended. It gives me that awesome warm, fuzzy feeling in my stomach… hehe.

Anyways, have a fabulous day, and I'll get back with you guys soon! Thanks so much!(:


	7. Seahorse!

**Seahorse! (Told you I was gonna be original.)**

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't been on in a while, with school everything is busy and all, but don't worry, I'm back! Here another update for you guys:

**Entries (starred entries indicate that they are complete)**

*****A Very Channy Romance Summer_ by OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

*Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night_ by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

*Day at the beach_ by It'sLittleMe_

*Best Summer Ever _by Saraspsg2010xx_

*The Summer's Almost Over _by TheRandomWizard23_

*We're Lost! _by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

Endless Summer Nights _by TracyCook_

**Contestants (starred contestants indicate that they have entered their entries)**

_*LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

_*OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

_LOLChanny819_

_CherriesR4me_

_ApostolicPrincessinGod_

_*'rEd RoSe-StArFirE-RoSeFiRe'_

_*Saraspsg2010xx_

_*It'sLittleMe_

_*TracyCook_

_LilRockerStar_

_*TheRandomWizard23_

_BookLuvr123_

As you can see, most of you are right on track! I'm waiting for about five more entries, and one entry yet to be completed. Remember, the deadline is **the first of September**. But remember, if you need more time, please feel free to PM me or review about it below and I can extend the deadline for you about a few days if needed (especially when writing a multi-chapter: I completely understand!).

I'll soon send out a reminder for you all just in case, and I hope to see you guys again real soon! I've already starting picking winners!(: It's a tough job though… because all of them are amazing! I'm not kidding, I love reading them!

Thanks again! I'll update soon!(:


	8. Deadline's Tomorrow! Just a Reminder!

**I Gave Up Being Original. This is just another update.**

Hey guys! So… the deadline is really soon! I'm so happy to see that most of you have entered in your entries and all of your stories were completely AMAZING. My mind was blown. Honestly. All of you are such great writers!

Here's a recent update:

**Completed Entries:**

A Very Channy Romance Summer_by OXOXStayStrongXOXO_

Strangers Dancing on a Summer's Night_by 'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe'_

Day at the beach_by It'sLittleMe_

Best Summer Ever_by Saraspsg2010xx_

The Summer's Almost Over_by TheRandomWizard23_

You Will Never Forget Me _by CherriesR4me_

One Summer Day _by LilRockerStar_

**Incomplete:**

Endless Summer Nights_ by Tracy Cook_

We're Lost! _by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate_

So, that's about it! I'm just waiting on a few more entries and the results should be in maybe a week or two, depending on how much more time it'll take. Overall, I'm extremely happy about everything and you are all amazing writers!

Hope you have a fabulous day, and I'll try to get back to you guys ASAP!(:


	9. RESULTS! xD

**Results!**

Ba, ba, da, DUM! Yep, you guessed it, it's finally time to see the results!

Now, I'd like to start off with apologizing first, because I've been gone for so long, and I meant to put up the results A LONG time ago… I just got back from vacation this week, and I'm pretty proud of myself to snapping back pretty quickly. :)

Fortunately, in the time I was gone, everything was completed! So I was VERY satisfied.

Now, I know you don't want to hear me ramble and apologize again and again all the time, because the real reason why you came here was… to get results of course! Okay, so here it is… drumroll please…

*Drumroll*

Our two third place winners are…

**It'sLittleMe **with _Day at the beach_

Feedback: Super cute one-shot with a bunch of Channy in it! The sort of story that you can read quickly in the matter of minutes, and it's worth it. Sonny and Chad's conversations are very cute, as the two casts are on yet another bonding trip. Die-hard Channy fans will enjoy this one.

And…

**LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate** with _We're Lost!_

**Feedback: **Very cute Channy two-shot, and the plot seems pretty original and creative to me (rarely do I see a story where Mr. Condor lets all of his shows on break to go to a water park!) which is good. There's Channy right from the beginning, and Channy _fans _to support! Very good! R.I.P Kadie and Alexia.

Next up are our two second place winners! They are…

**LilRockerStar **with _One Summer Day_

**Feedback: **I enjoyed this one-shot a lot and I'm sure Channy fans won't be disappointed. How a regular summer day can turn into something so unforgettable, and it all begins with Sonny asking Chad for yet _another_ favor…

**TheRandomWizard23 **with _The Summer's Almost Over_

**Feedback: **Like pretty much all of these stories, VERY cute. Sonny + Chad + Summer Romance = A great story that you won't be disappointed with! Definitely a Channy summer romance worth reading featuring a summer that will change their lives forever!

And last but definitely not least… our AMAZING first place winners!

**TracyCook **with _Endless Summer Nights_

**Feedback: **Okay, okay, I'm a die-hard Channy fan, but this Sonny/Tawni femslash was amazing! Even though Chad's a jerk, Tawni and Sonny's friendship grows and becomes a little more than friendship… even if you love Channy, if you're a true romantic, this is something that you're sure to enjoy!

And…

**'rEd RoSe-StArFiRe-RoSeFiRe' **with _Strangers Dancing on a SummerNight_

**Feedback:** Wow. Just wow. The perfect AU Channy story, very well-written and just so perfect in so many ways. A story of love and first sight. You won't be disappointed with this no matter what.

So that's about it! I hope to hear from all of you soon, and it was SUPER hard to choose the winners! Everyone was so good!

Thanks so much for entering and I hope you had as much fun writing as I've had reading your work!


End file.
